Untold Encounters
by DramioneLuv11
Summary: Draco and Hermione had some memorable moments before the marriage law occurred. Here is their unwritten, prequel story to Getting Married To The Enemy. Dramione!
1. First Friends

**A/N: Hi, guys! No, this is not the sequel, sorry. This is the prequel! It will be multi-chaptered but short. Everyone is a bit OOC and I'm sorry for that in advance. This story is about the behind-the-scenes Dramione moments. There's haardly ever mentioned by Draco and Hermione in Getting Married To The Enemy because they try to forget about all of this. All in all, a bit unusual but I wanted to post this and see what happens. Your sequel is coming soon, don't worry! But for now, I will be writing this.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and everything else is J. K. Rowling's. She's awesome!**

Draco Malfoy gripped the metallic ticket in his trembling hand, the other one dragged along the heavy trunk.

A stiff hand touched his shoulder. "Goodbye, son." Lucius Malfoy said with a straight face.

Narcissa was the opposite. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she was dabbing away at them with a green handkerchief quite quickly. "We'll miss you, Draco."

"I'll miss you, too, Mother." Draco gulped. He leaned in to give her a quick hug. "Goodbye." he said, walking away and onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Goodbye!" both of his parents called, waving.

He took a deep breath and walked onto the train. His first priority was locating others who looked like they would be in Slytherin. His father had told him some names, but not faces. He had to figure that out for himself.

His time at Hogwarts would be all about his reputation, he could tell you that much already. Getting good grades, being the coolest Slytherin to ever live, hanging out with people to do his bidding. He was only in his first year, but he had big plans. In order to make them happen, he needed to find the people. The people. Minions. Companions. He saw an empty compartment. Or maybe, he should let the people come to him.

So he sat down and waited for quite awhile. No one came. At exactly eleven, though, two boys, same year as him, came marching in.

"Are you Malfoy?" one asked.

"Yes." Draco replied hesitantly.

"Our fathers told us to look for you." the other one said. "I'm Goyle, this is Crabbe." he said, pointing to the other one.

"My father told me you two would be useful." Draco shrugged. "Take a seat."

They nodded and sat across from him.

Draco took the train ride time to tell them all about himself. It was something he was particularly good at. Crabbe and Goyle didn't say much. Draco could tell they weren't exactly bright, but they were certainly strong. Like henchmen.

Towards the end of the journey, just after Draco had finished devouring a Chocolate Frog, something unusual happened.

A young girl peered her head into their compartment. She had bushy brown hair that looked uncontrollable and a nice big smile. Her eyes were bright. To young Draco, she looked a bit attractive. But he couldn't let his peers know that. She didn't look like she'd be in Slytherin.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked.

"No." Draco replied snottily.

"Oh, well." she sighed, almost fully closing the compartment door.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked. He just had to know it.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." she said, then left.

Draco didn't wait long before saying he needed to use the bathroom. When he went into the hall, he could see that Hermione Granger was still parading around asking people if they had seen a toad.

He approached her. "I don't think you should still be asking. Your toad will find you. We're almost there."

"It's not my toad." she said. "A boy named Neville lost a toad and asked me if I knew where it was, but he's so very shy, I can already tell, so I decided to ask people for him."

"I don't suppose you'll be in Slytherin." he sighed.

"And what's so bad about that?" she asked.

"Well, I'm only suppose to associate myself with fellow Slytherins."

"Are you so sure you'll be one?"

"Of course." he said.

"How can you tell?"

"I have all the qualities and my every ancestor since the beginning of Hogwarts has been in Slytherin."

"You never know. Maybe you're different from all your ancestors."

He snorted. "As if."

"Well, then, I'm sorry we won't be associating again." she shrugged, turning around.

"Wait!" he stalled. "Um, maybe we can be friends."

"You want to be friends?" she asked him.

"I've never had a friend before. Not my age, really." he told her.

"Me, either."

"So we're each other first friends?"

She shrugged. "I guess we are. Would you like to come sit with Neville and I?"

"No, thank you, but I already have some people waiting for me." he said politely.

"Okay." she said. "See you around."

"See you." Draco replied.

Inside, he was rejoicing. He had mustered up the courage to talk to the pretty girl. Not that she was pretty in the usual way, not the way that most people were. His mother was pretty for her long, blonde hair and light eyes. He could tell Hermione was pretty for the way she was, the way she spoke to him. He had never been so infatuated with a person he had just met.

He looked back on the past half hour of his life and scratched his head. What has just happened? Had he really just made a friend?

During the Sorting, he couldn't stop looking over at her nervously. He wanted desperately for her to be a Slytherin. But even more, he wanted to be one himself.

She had made him question whether or not he had the qualities to be in Slytherin. What if he was too smart for Slytherin, too brave or too kind, or some other thing that just didn't fit? Then what? Maybe Hermione would be in his house. Would that be enough?  
Draco grimaced when she was Sorted. A Gryffindor. Of all things, why did she have to be a Gryffindor? He could've dealt with a Ravenclaw. But now, they were sort of in enemy houses.

Because it turned out, he was right. He and his minions were Sorted into Slytherin.

As he tried to fall asleep that night, in his new bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and how she would be in her Gryffindor dorm right now, maybe thinking of him. Unlikely, but still, he couldn't help but wonder.

Would the Gryffindors change her? Would she become better friends with Harry Potter, who had rejected his friend request, and Weasley, that disgusting redhead? What if she forgot all about him?

He was up all night thinking about it.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of this new experience!**


	2. Secret Friends

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

A few days later, when Hermione was sitting in the library, casually reading a book on the history of Gringotts, Draco came up to her.

"Hello, Draco!" she said loudly.

"Ssh!" he whispered. "We are in a library, after all."

"What is it you would like to speak to me about?" she asked.

"I think we should be secret friends."

"Secret friends?" she asked, look horrified. "Why?"

"Well, many reasons. First of all, we're from two different houses. We can't be seen together, like this. Imagine what your Gryffindor friends will think if they see you're my friend. Same with me. Also, I've kind of picked up that boys and girls aren't really friend with each other around here."

"Sure they are. I'm friends with Ron and Harry, at least, sort of. I think they think I'm annoying." She frowned.

He cringed. His nightmares had come true. "Well, they wouldn't appreciate you being my friend."

"So, are we no longer friends?" she asked.

"Not really. But maybe in secret." Draco said.

"If you won't be my real friend, then let's not be friends at all."

Draco's anger was rising. "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He stormed away.

He really didn't like doing that, telling her they couldn't be friends. That first night, she had mesmerized him so much that he forgot about his goal. His reputation goal would not be accomplished if she was his friend. It was the sad, unfortunate truth.

But it was really depressing him that she had already made friends with Potter and Weasley. His father had told him Weasley's were scum, and Potter had rejected his request to be friends.

So they couldn't be friends anymore. It occurred to Draco that he had never asked her blood status. It didn't matter anymore, anyway. His guess was that she was half-blood, like Potter.

He shook it off. He didn't need his first friend on the road to success.

But he couldn't stop feeling bad about breaking off their friendship. It haunted him. He had never really felt bad about doing something before. This was pure guilt. Hermione didn't say a word to him in lessons. He tried his best to ignore her, though.

Eventually, it wore off.

Until one night, when it was storming like mad outside, when Draco decided to visit the library. History of Magic was holding a placement exam the next day and the Slytherins were certainly party people. The common room was quite too loud for his taste, so he went to the library to study and finish Snape's essay. But who did he run into, of course? Hermione Granger.

He came up to her, prepared to speak when he noticed she was crying. He couldn't believe it. She was crying. Her face was in her hands.

Draco was torn. They weren't friends anymore, but she obviously needed someone to comfort her. One side argued that she was a Gryffindor and friends with Potter. But she looked so sad…

He walked away to another table and tried to study. He felt really guilty watching her.

After a while, he went up to her and quietly asked if she was alright. She didn't notice him, not even when he awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Soon, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." she muttered. "I hate storms and this is my first one away from home."

"I understand." Draco said.

"I can't really cry in the presence of the Gryffindors." she sniffled. "They are all so brave. I'm afraid of a silly storm."

"Everyone has fears, even the Gryffindors." Draco replied.

"I still feel like I don't belong there." she told him.

"Sorting doesn't mess up." Draco said. "You'll find your place there."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks." She paused. "Are you studying for History of Magic tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco told her.

"Need any help?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, I'll quiz you." Hermione smiled.

That happened many more times. Sometimes, Draco would grunt in frustration at his homework, and Hermione would come over and assist him. Even though it was a bit embarrassing at the time, it helped him in the long run.

Sometimes that first year, Draco would pass Hermione in the hall, and she would smile at him. Though as not to seem girly to his fellow Slytherins, he gave the most inconspicuous smile back. They were a bit more than secret friends. Neither of them told there other friends, though. It was too soon.

But they were each other's first real friends. Unforgettable, right?

**A/N: Review?**


	3. Not Friends

**A/N: Another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

Everything changed that summer, though. Hermione was told by Harry and Ron that Draco Malfoy was bad news. Very bad news.

Draco had overheard that Hermione was a muggleborn. He could not bring the dishonor of being a blood traitor onto his family.

Their first encounters with each other, in Flourish and Blott's, they were extremely angry with each other for not telling the truth. It was hard for them to talk since all the others were there, but their glares said everything. It was over.

Their entire second year was filled with no talking, except for the casual usage of the word "mudblood" from Draco's side that put a dent in Hermione's heart.

This continued up until their fourth year. That's when Draco noticed something different about Hermione, even before the Yule Ball. She had a new sort of aura or mood. He could not put his finger on it, but he was starting to be attracted to her again. Drawn to her, just like before. So was the Yule Ball was announced, he desperately wanted to ask her.

He knew he couldn't. It was decided they wouldn't speak in privacy again. But he watched her in the library. He liked watching her. It seemed creepy but it really wasn't. He would just watch her from afar. One day, when he was looking at her from behind a bookshelf in the library, he saw Viktor Krum (yes, the Viktor Krum) come up to her. He said a few words and Hermione immediately blushed and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She said one word to make Draco realize what was going on.

"Yes." Hermione told Viktor Krum. She couldn't believe Viktor Krum had actually just asked her to go to the Yule Ball with her. She was so excited!

Though, truthfully, she had wanted Ron to ask her, she was happy someone asked her at all. She didn't think anyone would. But now she had a date, something Harry nor Ron had grasped yet.

The ball came very soon. Hermione felt like a princess getting ready. She was delighted that she was going to the ball with Viktor Krum. He seemed very nice, from what she picked up.

She had a wonderful time dancing with him at the ball. Hermione was having a wonderful time in general. But then Ron Weasley happened.

The two got in a rather ugly argument that left Hermione weeping on the stairs. But she knew she couldn't stay there. Everyone would see that the one night she was a princess was a disaster.

So she went outside to the shivering cold and took a seat on the bench.

Soon, a figure appeared.

"Granger." he sneered.  
"Malfoy." Hermione put on her brave face.

"Why all alone?" he asked sternly. "Did Krum come to his senses and leave?"

"No, I left." Hermione said. "According to Ron, he's the enemy and too old for me."

"Who cares what Weasley thinks?" Draco asked, sitting down next to her.

"I do." Hermione sniffled.

"And why is that?"

"Because I wanted him to ask me here." Hermione looked down.

Draco was stung. "Oh." he said.

"But go away." Hermione said. "I don't need your comfort."

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because you've been nothing but mean to me."

"That's not true, you know it isn't. First year."

"I've forgotten all about first year. It doesn't matter." Hermione told him.

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry-"

"Save it." she told him. "Tomorrow, I'm going to look normal and you're not going to care."

"It's not your appearance." Draco told her.

"Just go." she told him. "Go."

"Fine, Granger." Draco sneered. "Have fun out here by yourself."

"Well, have fun with Pug-Face!" she called after him.

He stopped and cringed. He was here with Pansy and she was going to be mad for ditching her.

But he trudged on. He'd have to deal with Hermione later. Two could play that game.

**A/N: Please review! I would enjoy your feedback!**


	4. More Than Friends

**A/N: I think I'll do one chapter after this. Please enjoy!**

Fourth and fifth year went by and soon it was sixth. Draco and Hermione had totally forgotten about their past "friendship". Both of them had quite a few problems they were dealing with.

Hermione had decided that it was her year to do something about Ron. She had liked him for quite a while now, and she was going to figure out a way to tell him how she felt about him. Her more severe problem was pretty much everyone else's. Voldemort's return.

Draco had a larger problem. His father was thrown into Azkaban the previous year. It was just him and his mother. And the Dark Lord. Yes, Voldemort was living in his house. He actually almost offered him Death Eater-ship, but decided against it, as Snape could do any Hogwarts work and having Draco get caught would lead to the catching of Voldemort himself. So Draco narrowly escaped. Honestly, he didn't want to be a Death Eater.

So they were on their separate paths and had been for a while.

That didn't mean that Draco didn't worry about Hermione. Surprisingly, many muggleborns were being pulled out of school by their parents in fear. Though he had grown hatred for her since she rejected his apology at the Yule Ball, he was worried. The war was fast approaching. He feared for everyone, actually.

Everyone except Potter. Potter seemed to always escape. Potter had also jailed Draco's father, something he didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive.

But it was besides the fact now. He would leave revenge to later. Now he was concerned about his classes.

He was currently failing Charms. Not that mattered too much to him. Charms wasn't a part of his future. In no way, shape or form. But Albus Dumbledore certainly had something to say about it.

"Draco, you're a bright student. One of the brightest in your year, in fact." Dumbledore said in an office meeting they were having about his grades.

"Well, we both know who's ahead of me." Draco smirked, referring to Hermione.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Which is why I've arranged for Miss Granger to tutor you until you receive an E."

"An E?" he exclaimed. "But an A is passing!"

"And you are currently sporting a D." Dumbledore told him. "I'm sure Miss Granger will help you raise your grade by three letters."

Draco moaned. "Isn't there anyone else?"

"No one else will be as serious."

"What if she doesn't want to do it?"

"She has no choice. She has an E in Defense Against the Dark Arts right now, and this will be her way to raise it to an O."

"So, you're bribing her?"

"Convincing her and rewarding her." Dumbledore shrugged. "I require at least three tutoring sessions before the next quiz. If you get an O on it, you don't need to continue, but anything lower, you will continue your sessions until your total grade is an E."

"Really?" Draco asked in sarcastic response.

"Really." Dumbledore replied. "You have potential and you're not applying yourself. This is a hard time for everyone, but you need to focus and work to succeed in Charms, or in any class for that matter."

"Do you do this to everyone?" Draco asked.

"Only ones who actually have a chance." Dumbledore winked.

Draco sighed. His mother would not be happy to hear about this.

"It won't be necessary to contact your mother." Dumbledore said, like he was reading his mind. Draco wouldn't be surprised if he was. "Unless it gets extreme, but I highly doubt that. You may leave now."

Draco left and sighed. Now he needed to talk to Hermione, something he avoided since the Yule Ball. But she came up to him first.

They were in the halls when Hermione pulled him into a corner.

"Are you trying to snog me, Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I need to tutor you. As soon as possible." she whispered.

"So I see Dumbledore talked to you?"

"Yes. I need that O. It's not my fault I don't have it already. Snape hates me! So I need you to ace that quiz so I can stop tutoring you and get the grade I deserve."

"And why would you want to stop tutoring me?"

"Don't play cocky. We all know your father is a Death Eater. No one wants anything to do with you anymore, especially me."

Draco stiffened. "Fine. I'll see you in the library tonight at eight."

"The people will all be gone by then. Good. See you tonight."

"See you." he muttered.

She hurried away as to not be seen near him.

He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Later, at the library, when hardly anyone was there, Hermione walked up to Draco, who was sitting at a table, twirling his wand absentmindedly. She slammed a textbook down, startling him, and sat across from him.

"Look, we've had issues in the past. Let's put that behind us so you can get an O on the quiz and we can move on with our lives like it never happened."

"So Weasel and Potty don't know you're here?"

"Of course not." she snorted.

"Well, that certainly makes me feel better." he muttered.

"I'm not here to make you feel better." she said stiffly. "Now let's begin."

They spent about two hours learning, practicing and perfecting quite a few charms. The last spell they worked on was the Confundus Charm.

"There are quite a few levels of confusion that this charm can create." Hermione explained. "Try using it more powerfully this time. Um, do… something, then confuse me."

Draco thought for a moment and decided to take a risk. He leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione's eyes were wide open the whole time, in pure shock.

"You did not just do that!" she spluttered immediately after Draco broke the kiss.

But she didn't have time to react after that because he used the charm on her.

Her brow furrowed. "What just happened?"

He smirked. "Exactly."

**A/N: So basically, since Hermione couldn't remember their kiss, everything went back to their normal hatred for each other. Please review! **


	5. Forgotten Friends

**A/N: Hi, guys! Last chapter to this short fic. I just wanted to say a few things about it quickly. I know that this is a bit unrealistic. These things wouldn't have happened without J.K. writing about them. And they're things no one could forget, but alas, Draco and Hermione do. I don't really have any other excuses besides that. I'm sorry for that. This short prequel was a little strange, but I just wanted to do a little something before diving into a sequel. So, thanks for reading, if you did, and yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Draco kept the kiss to himself. Hermione went back to hating him. So, it was back to normal.

When school got out, Harry, Hermione and Ron immediately went hunting for Horcruxes. They found all but two of them by the middle of July.

Harry had a feeling that the remaining two were at Hogwarts. So that's where the trio went, in the middle of the summer.

Problem was, Voldemort had sensed Harry's sense to go to Hogwarts. He decided he was going to end it then and there, before he was able to kill the Horcruxes. Once everyone got word of this, everyone who wanted to fight tried to get to Hogwarts before the enemy.

A majority of the school burst into the doors, teachers included, and prepared themselves. It was the maddest thing the trio ever saw.

Well, Harry didn't really see it. He was searching for the Horcruxes while Ron and Hermione set everyone up and prepared.

A lot of the teachers and students were guarding the borders, ready for the fight.

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes?" he asked, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Um… I think we need to talk."

"Now?" Ron asked.

"Yes, before this battle is over." Hermione said.

The two took a seat at the empty Gryffindor table.

"We need to work out our feelings for each other." Hermione said.

Ron blushed. "Uh, feelings?" he asked.

"Yes. Harry told me about what you saw in the Horcrux, and I bet he told you why I was so mad with you last year."

Ron nodded grimly. "Look, Hermione-"

"I don't feel that way anymore." Hermione said.

A grin appeared on Ron's face, a look of relief, too. "Good." he smiled. "I don't, either."

"I don't want to make this awkward." Hermione said.

"It's just a bunch of teenage hormones, right?" Ron laughed.

"Totally." Hermione smiled. "I just wanted to get that out before this all started."

Ron nodded. "I can't believe it is actually starting."

"It's crazy." Hermione nodded. "They're going to be here any minute, though, so let's get ready."

"So are we friends again?"

"Of course."

They have each other a brief hug.

The battle began minutes later.

It was all a blur for Hermione, all until late evening, when Harry decided to go sacrifice himself to Voldemort. Everything became slow then.

Ron had to hold Hermione back so she wouldn't pull Harry away, like she was trying to do.

"Harry, no, don't do this!" she screamed.

"Hermione." Ron growled.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. "Please!" she cried.

Harry kept walking forward, ignoring Hermione.

Eventually, Hermione stopped working her muscles to fight Ron. Harry was too far from Hermione now to catch him.

She sat down on the stairs and started to weep.

"Hermione, let's go. Harry will be dying in vain if we don't go fight." Ron said stiffly.

"I just need a moment." Hermione sniffled.

Ron nodded. "Okay." He walked off and to the battle in the Great Hall, leaving Hermione on the staircases.

She cried for quite some time. Not just for Harry, but for everything. Everything that had happened over the years. It was a lot to handle. And she had put up with it for so long, that she had to let it go.

When she ceased her crying, she looked up and noticed a figure in the corner. Hermione stood up and held out her wand. "Who's there?" she asked, her voice faltering. When no one responded, she screamed, "WHO'S THERE?!" Tears formed in her eyes again.

Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows looking guilty and weak.

"You!" she cried, lunging forward, blasting a simple hex at him.

He dodged it.

"You evil… thing! How can you sit here and watch me cry? While my best friend is going to go get killed by your master!"

"That's not my choice." Draco said calmly.

"I don't care!" she shouted. "I don't care anymore." she whispered, sitting back down on the stairs, curling back into a ball.

"You do care." Draco told her. "You care about Potter, you care about Weasley. So go fight for them. Be the fierce person you are. Go."

She stood up, glared at him then marched down the stairs proudly. Draco smiled at her.

When the war was over, all was forgotten between the two of them. Any piece that was left of Draco's crush was gone, and any feeling Hermione thought she maybe might've had for Draco disappeared, never to be mentioned by either of them again.

But the secret emotions they kept for each other over the years piled up to be an abandoned, forgotten relationship, whose members would eventually rekindle their feelings, as if it was a brand new love. The past was foggy, but the future was bright.

**A/N: So that's it for this fic. Hope you enjoyed it, please review. **


End file.
